Sacrificial Love
by Undy Pundy
Summary: During the Giant war, Percy sacrifices himself for Gaea to save Artemis. Instead of killing Percy, however, Gaea had other plans - alter his memories and make it seem like he had always worked for her. With the titans revived, the war is stretching on. What happens when the new Percy meets Artemis nearly three years later?
1. Chapter 1

_In the Giant War, Percy gives himself up to save Artemis from Gaea. However, Gaea had other plans- She erases all of Percy's memories and changes him so badly, he forgets all of his past and now works for Gaea. With Percy on her side, what happens when he meets Artemis nearly 3 years later? _

Percy's PoV:

"Percy, watch out!"

I whipped around, instinctively slashing Riptide. I heard a shrill scream, before my vision was engulfed with golden dust from the dracaena.

I stumbled back and blinked dust out of my eyes for around the hundredth time that day. I took a bite of ambrosia, before noting that the world seemed to get somewhat more heated then it already was, at the base of Mount Olympus.

The Doors of Death had opened, and Gaea just had to choose to hurry us all to the base of Mount Olympus to defend. To sum it up, it was roughly four hundred demigods verse a few thousand monsters. Just your average fight against monsters as a demigod.

The fight continued. Sounds of arrows whizzing past, screams of monsters dying and painful whimpers filled the air. I was on autopilot-slash, dodge, counter-attack, stab, parry, unleash some water onto a monster. A personal hurricane surrounded me, which buffeted the enemy quite a bit.

I knew all the demigods were also fighting for their lives, along with the gods. However, it didn't help that the monsters could come back alive within minutes.

We were all tired from the fighting. Heck, we were all exhausted. Our attacks were less futile, and Gaea wasn't the best enemy to be fighting when trying to win. I knew we had to win this war, though-or the world would be lost.

Managing to get a brief respite after destroying a whole group of Laistrygonian giants, I glanced up to see Leo and Hephaestus standing over Leon, who was slowly disintegrating back to his prison.

Gaea screamed at the duo, now mad. There was only Porphyrion left, who wasn't pleased. Their defeat didn't come without a price, though. Leo was pretty much sleeping, despite the mobs that surrounded him. We needed to rally.

"Guys, get Leo!"

I summoned a huge wave of water to distract the monsters as we rushed towards Leo.

He opened his eyes weakly, before giving off a huge yawn.

"How was that?"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you did well. _Now, sleep._" She said, enticing some charmspeak into her last few words.

Leo yawned again as his eyes began to close. "You know what, I'm going to sleep a bit. See you..." He started snoring a few seconds later.

We all glanced around. I knew we couldn't leave Leo, but we were needed in the fight.

I whistled, and we watched as a dark shape descended from the sky. Its shape got larger, and I saw the galloping of horses.

'_Hey, Boss!'_

I sighed. No matter what, Blackjack would still refer to me as 'boss'. "Just call me Percy. Can you take Leo back to our infirmity? He used pretty much all his power."

Blackjack whinnied. '_Sure, Boss! Hey, can I have a sugar cube?'_

I smiled as I handed him a sugar cube. In any situation, during war or just watching a sunset, I had sugar cubes. It was useful to keep him happy, or toss at a monster.

He munched on the cube, before shaking his mane. I picked up Leo and draped him over Blackjack. '_Thanks, Boss! After this war, can we have a donut break?'_

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. For now, stick to saving Leo's ass." Blackjack whinnied before flying off, back to our base.

I gestured the other five heroes around me to kneel. "Okay, we need a plan. Piper, go around and charmspeak as many monsters as you can. Distract them for Jason to destroy. Hazel, dig out the crystals and make some traps. Frank, kill the monsters that fall into the traps. Go into one of your animals, preferable a elephant or bear. Annabeth, go-"

I faltered as tears stung my eyes. Annabeth. My girlfriend. Lying in my arms, a ghostly smile on her face. Dead.

_Screams echoed through the Roman Camp as flames burned through the Camp. Flickers of flames would occasionally form owl faces, a mark of Athena. I ignored all of this though-what only mattered was that I got Annabeth to safety._

_I glanced at her again. Her face was pale from blood loss, and her eyes seemed glazed. "Don't die on me, Annabeth, please!" I pleaded, desperation evident in my voice._

_She tried to laugh, but she ended up just coughing out more blood. I told Blackjack to stop. If she died, I wanted to hear her talk. I gripped her hand as tears started to stream down my face, a never ending waterfall. _

"_Percy..." Annabeth stuttered. She drew a shaky breath, before smiling weakly. "Don't blame yourself. I was destined to die- the Fates came in a dream. They told me, long before all this. Do me a favour. Find a new girlfriend. Live on." She coughed, and more blood trickled from her mouth._

_I nodded numbly, before reaching into my jeans and bringing out a small dark box. Opening it, I took out a purely gold ring, with a sparkling sea-green diamond right in the middle. There was an engraving, right along the ring, with 'Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. Forever and after'._

_Her eyes widened as I slipped the ring onto her finger. I Leaned down and kissed her for the final time. She looked up at me for the final time and whispered words barely audible "Thank you, Seaweed Brain. I love you. Forever and after." A smile etched her face as her hand turned limp in my hand, her beautiful grey eyes glazed._

_Blackjack was looking at me with a face of pain. _Sorry, boss.

_I stood up shakily. _'_Blackjack, take her back to camp. She needs a shroud.'_

_He nodded-if pegasi could nod. _What are you going to do, though?

_I raised my head. 'Avenge Annabeth.' With Riptide raised, and the words said, I charged back into the fight._

"-Percy! You okay?"

I found myself back at the war. Tears were etched on my face. Blinking rapidly, I nodded and said "Yeah... Let's get this war back on."

I clambered back onto my feet and gazed at the waves of monsters below me. The gods were also with us. We readied our weapons. I smiled slightly.

"Attack!" With the words, we charged as one.

* * *

Halfway through the fight, and we were going well. I was back on autopilot, slashing down monsters left and right, occasionally sending out a wave of salty water to blind them. The rest of the demigods were also using their powers to assist. The gods were fighting Gaea, but even with all thirteen gods, it was an even fight. Just as I managed a brief respite, I heard something I had dreaded for the whole war

A shrill scream resonated through the air, echoing off the walls of Mount Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Artemis's PoV:

Thirteen gods verses Gaea. Sounds easy. We were thirteen gods, the whole Olympian council together, fighting only one more enemy. With one slight problem-our enemy was Mother Earth.

Not much.

Athena had made a plan. If we managed to cut her from her power source, the earth, she would be easier to defeat. With that, Athena had decided to send Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Hera as a distraction. The rest of us would flank her, either from the back or the side.

Currently, we were perched on Aphrodite, who had transformed into a giant dove. Our group soared slightly above Gaea, who was currently fighting the other seven gods.

Athena turned to us. "Okay, we only have one chance. Remember, Poseidon, create a gigantic earthquake the moment we land. Everyone else, attack. She needs to be weakened before we can finish her. Okay?"

All of us nodded. I tightened my grip on my bow and looked over at the demigods fighting the monsters below.

I caught a glimpse of Thalia and Jason working together, surrounding them with electricity. Anyone who went close was painfully electrocuted. Frank was a huge elephant, pushing monsters and Laistrygonian giants into the electric trap and into pit traps Hazel had made from digging out the jewels b.

What caught my eye, though, was Percy.

He was an absolute demon, slashing through monsters like they were paper. A second skin of water coated him, most likely empowering him even more. Occasionally, the water would spike out.

I couldn't help staring at Percy and noticing little details. He had windswept hair, which perfectly matched his sea green eyes. The combination of his hair and eyes seemed so mesmerising; I couldn't pry my eyes off hi-

I heard a squeal inside my head, interrupting my thoughts. _Oh, my gosh! You're starting to find love! Wait till Zeus knows, this would be so good gossip!_

That squeal surprised me. _Wait, what? I'm not in love!_

Aphrodite snorted. _Yeah, you are. Now, get back to attention. We're about to attack._

I snapped back to attention, looking at Gaea. Despite how she was fighting seven other gods, the ground would constantly empower her, giving the distraction team a difficult time.

Athena was counting, observing the battle below. "Three... two... one... Attack!"

Aphrodite let out a huge screech, causing Gaea to look up. As she turned, the rest of us jumped off, using our powers to keep us off the ground.

Poseidon yelled, his voice resonating with power. As he slammed his trident into the ground, huge cracks started to appear and the ground started to rumble. They spread all around Gaea, trapping her on an island of ground. Now separated from the rest of the earth, the rest of us charged.

Ares was right at the front, swinging his sword with wild yet accurate strikes. Zeus was hurling his master bolt at her, causing even more tremors. Hades was helping Poseidon with the earthquake, while Demeter and Dionysus would constantly entangle Gaea with vines. Hephaestus was smashing him with blazing bronze hammers, as his wife, Aphrodite, threw... perfume?

It seemed to work- the perfume made Gaea cough. The smell and smoke confused her enough to let Athena and Hermes attack her with swords safely.

Through the whole thing, Apollo and I were standing near the back, shooting arrows straight at Gaea.

My brother grinned, despite the situation. "This isn't too bad. We're safe, and doing our favourite activity-firing arrows. I feel a haiku coming!"

Without losing pace, he managed to say:

_Here with baby sis._

_Shooting Gaea in the face._

_I am too epic._

He grinned. "That was awesome!"

I sighed before shooting another exploding arrow. It was tempting to shoot it at Apollo, but I reminded myself we were in a war.

Suddenly, Apollo's face morphed from the mischievous face he had gained from pranking with Hermes to one of shock. "Behind you, sis!" he cried.

I whipped around, simultaneously drawing my knife from the sheath, but it was too late. A gigantic hand of dirt reached out and grabbed me, while hitting my head. The feeling of passing through the earth occurred to me, and I heard myself scream right before passing out.

Percy's PoV:

An eerie silence washed over the base of Mount Olympus. Everything seemed to stop- the monsters were looking over at the mountain. I summoned water to elevate me, allowing me to see what was happening. The moment I saw the scene, I gasped.

Artemis was encased in a giant hand reaching from the ground, passed out. It was right next to Gaea, who held a dagger with a green glistening substance-poison.

She smirked. "I made this poison just to kill you gods. It took me quite a while, but least it's out now. Feel honoured, Artemis. The first Olympian to die."

Gaea held the dagger to Artemis' throat, just as she started to regain consciousness. When she opened her eyes, she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

I couldn't watch this. Athena's words echoed in my ear, right after the battle of Olympus- '_Your fatal flaw is dangerous. It can kill you to see a loved one dead. '_ If I was going to die, I could still save another.

"Wait!" My voice resonated through the battlefield.

Everyone turned to look at me.

I willed the water I was standing on to go over to Gaea. Turning Riptide back into a pen, I threw it at her feet, earning a gasp from the demigods and gods. Looking Gaea straight in the eye, I announced "I know you want me to join you. I'll go with you, if you release Artemis."

Silence overtook the valley again as everyone watched me with a horrified look. I turned around and saw that Poseidon had pushed his way to the front, followed by the demigods. "You can't leave, you're the leader!" Poseidon yelled.

I smiled weakly at him and gave my dad a nod of respect before turning to Thalia, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Jason. "Promise me something. If you see me fighting for them, kill me. Swear on the Styx."

Nico shook his head. He looked at me sadly. "Don't sacrifice yourself, Percy! Who's going to lead us without you?" He exclaimed.

I pointed to Thalia and Jason. "They're children of Zeus and Jupiter-just don't let them down. Anyway, Artemis is vital for the Olympian council. She's needed and more important than me. Don't fail me."

I turned around, facing Gaea again. She had a smirk on her face, as if she had won the war. "Good boy." She cooed. I felt myself sinking into the dirt, and the bond with Riptide break. All the dirt from the hand holding Artemis crumbled. She ran to me.

"No! Percy!" She cried. I laughed softly, before whispering "Don't lose."

Then I sunk under the ground, my consciousness and the sight of Artemis fading away.

* * *

**So, i forgot to get a Author's note last chapter! **

**Sorry if this is slightly delayed. I wanted five reviews, and i got them. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! **

**Please, review and add the story to favorites or even better, review! Criticism is allowed, just no flaming please.**

**I will try to update once per week?  
**

**Remember, review!**

**-Undy Pundy**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Artemis's PoV:

I was standing where I had just been captured, horrified as Percy went under the ground. The earth quickly toughened up again, leaving no chance to follow them.

Despite how he had just saved my life for his own, I was slightly annoyed. Even if I had grudgingly admitted to respecting him slightly, he seemed to prove me weak by saving me.

I stomped my foot in frustration. I knew I was starting to fall for Percy, but I couldn't let myself. I had prided myself for being the goddess of maidenhood, one who never fell in love. If I lost that title... what would I be?

Rubbing my eyes, I noticed something glimmer on the ground. Curious, I picked it up. It was his pen-sword, Riptide. The sword was one of the reasons many monsters feared him, so why would he leave it?

Finally looking up, I realized all the monsters had disappeared. What was left was a field of golden monster dust, and bodies of demigods that were defeated in battle. All the gods and their children were kneeling by their brothers or sisters' dead bodies.

I walked over to my hunters, where they had tears all over their faces. Thalia, upon seeing me, stood up.

"Lady Artemis, we have ten out of us thirty dead..." She sniffed before tears started pouring out of her eyes. As she was a lieutenant, each of the Hunters was her sister and comrade. Losing one was hard, but ten?

I nodded, looking at the bodies lying peacefully on the ground. Ten hunters, now in peace. "We will give them a proper burial, and I'll make sure they achieve Elysium. " The live hunters nodded mutely.

I walked over to Poseidon, who was kneeling at where Percy had sacrificed himself. He looked up at me, and I was surprised to see tears on his face. He was a god, one of the Big Three. Watching him cry was rare, but understandable. He had just lost his favourite son, after all.

Standing up, Poseidon wiped the tears off his face. "Emergency meeting in ten, back at Mount Olympus. Your hunters are required." He muttered.

I nodded, before going back to my hunters to see them in the same position. "Hunters, we have a meeting at Olympus. We'll give them a proper burial." They all nodded, despite the tears streaming down their faces. Snapping my finger, I teleported us all back to Olympus.

The moment we arrived, I walked into the throne room. Most of the other gods were already there. Only Poseidon was missing. I transformed myself taller and sat at my throne. All of the demigods dead were in the middle of the room, while my Hunters sat around the base of my throne.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Does anyone know where Poseidon is?" He questioned. At that very moment, there was a flash and Poseidon appeared, tear stains still over his face. He grew taller and slouched on his throne without saying a word. An awkward silence surrounded us.

Finally, Poseidon broke the silence. "Are we going to start, or are we going to sit here saying nothing for the whole day while my only demigod son is stuck with Gaea?" He muttered.

Zeus glared at him, but it was ignored. He sighed. "We are here as an unexpected event has occurred. We lost one of our most important demigods, Perseus Jackson. Also, as there is a break in the war, it would give time to mourn for the dead."

All of the gods stood up, and transformed back to the normal human size. Zeus snapped his fingers and we were all teleported to a amphitheatre. The dead bodies were already covered in shrouds.

I walked back to where my Hunters were huddled together. They had stricken faces at the deaths of ten hunters. Hunters were sisters, which provided comfort and friendship, but it caused the news of deaths to be more painful.

What use was winning a war if it only bought deaths?

_**Time skip-after the burial.**_

We were all back in the throne room. Poseidon was still depressed, but seemed happier than before due to Hestia comforting him. I smiled at her, who smiled back shyly. She was always the one who could stop arguments.

Zeus started the meeting. "As you all may have noticed, we are missing a leader. He was-and hopefully still is- a hero of this current age. However, he sacrificed himself to save Artemis." Everyone looked at me. I responded by gazing around the room. Noticing my discomfort, Zeus continued.

"We now have quite a problem. Percy Jackson is now with Gaea. I hate to say this, but we can't win the war without him. Does anyone know whe-"

A sudden flash blinded us all for a second. When we managed to see again, a rolled up scroll was lying on the ground. It had a Eta symbol on it, proving it was Hephaestus's.

I looked up at Hephaestus, who had an equally confused face. Suddenly, I heard a gasp from one of his sons. Leo rushed up and grabbed the scroll, before unrolling it. Hephaestus stood up.

"Leo, what are you doing?" He thundered.

Instead of replying, Leo pressed a button that I hadn't noticed. He grinned.

"It's my good ol' video scroll! The one I made! It was missing, but at least now I have it back!"

I rolled my eyes at his attitude; until I noticed his eyes go wide. He gasped, pulling out a... Wii remote? However, it wasn't a time to laugh. He pressed a few buttons, enlarging the screen so it floated in the air.

What we could see shocked us all.

It was an image of Percy, chained to the wall, mouth open in shock as blood dripped down.

**(Was going to end here, but decided to be kind xD)**

Percy's PoV:

The moment I woke up, I felt like passing out again. I had a killer headache, resonating in my skull. When I raised my hand to massage my temple, I realized I couldn't.

That woke me up quick.

Now alert, I glanced around at where I was, assessing the situation. My hands and feet were shackled with bronze chains onto a wall of mud right behind me. I was in a room, where there was no door.

For a second, I wondered if I was back in Hade's dungeons, then I reminded myself that we had become 'friends'. If you counted not killing each other on sight as friends.

The ground in front of me shifted and Gaea rose, a smirk on her face. I glared at her, tugging my chains again. "Why chain me up? I volunteered to join you. This isn't a good welcome ceremony..." I snarled.

Gaea laughed, before holding my chin with her hand and tilting my head up. I tried to break out, but she had a nasty grip. "Your fatal flaw is Personal Loyalty. I know you won't betray the gods. If you really want to join me, swear on the Styx."

I hesitated. Sure, I could destroy her army from the inside, but what use was that if I promised to work for her?

I stretched my senses, noticing the water in the walls. Of course! They were made of mud! I was such a seaweed brain sometimes.  
Concentrating on my powers, I tried to draw water from the walls. Before realizing I couldn't.

Gaea, noting my confusion, smiled. "These chains are Celestial bronze, designed by the gods themselves. It disables any powers from the person it's chaining. To sum it up, you're powerless right now. Going to consider joining me?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. And I'm Zeus. Whatcha going to do about it?"

She grinned, which added to my discomfort even more. Reaching into the ground, she pulled out a taser. Crackling with electricity at the tip, she put it to my chest and powered it up, earning a girly shriek from me. She smirked. "You can have quite a bit of torture."

Oh, boy.

* * *

**Third chapter! I'll try upload quicker next time!**

**Anyway, I had loads of reviews for chapter two! Thanks to everyone that had reviewed, it helped my morale!**

**The part where Percy is going to have his memories altered is going to start later. **

**I'm going to try improve lengths for these chapters, but I ain't much a fan of long chapter writing.**

**Anyway, thanks!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**-Undy Pundy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Artemis' PoV:

A silence overwhelmed the whole throne room as everyone registered the details of the picture. Percy, chained to the wall with blood dripping down was not expected.

Hearing a snarl, I turned around. Thalia was standing, glaring at the picture with slightly shimmering eyes. They seemed to be flashing with electricity.

"That _bitch! _How can she just take Percy like that? I _swear, _when I find her..." She snarled. Looking closely, I could see her eyes shimmering-mainly with anger, but a bit of it was watery. Tears.

"Thalia, sit. We have more important things to discuss then you swooning over Percy." Hera growled. Everyone in Olympus knew how she had hated any children of Zeus. Sure, we respected her as she was the Queen of Olympus, but she got extremely annoying at times.

Before anyone could reply, the shadows in the room curled and leapt at Hera, binding her to her throne. She gave a yelp, before glaring at Hades. However, he had a confused look on his face. "I'm not doing anything..." He said innocently .

I looked at Nico, who was standing with his hand outstretched. His face seemed to be in shadows, but I could still see his mouth twisted into a sneer. "Don't touch her."

Hera's face reddened with rage as she ripped the shadows away. She glared at Nico. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She yelled.

Nico snorted. "Is the answer a selfish, pompous piece of shit?"

Hera growled, and her eyes flashed with rage. She stood up as her eyes radiated with power. "You dare offend me, son of Hades? I could kill you, right now, if I wanted to!" She hissed.

Nico's eyes filled with rage. He balled his fists and glared at Hera with an unhuman power. An aura of darkness seemed to surround him, and even Hera had slight fear in her eyes. "Go ahead then. Kill me. Show how much you care for demigods." He snarled.

Hera glared at Nico, as her mouth twisted evilly. She stretched out her hand and a ball of shimmering energy gathered up. "Your choice. You wanted it."

The light grew brighter, and within seconds it was shining with an ethereal light so bright it hurt to look at it. I snorted as I remembered how this all began, All because of Nico-boys. The less there were, the better.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, so powerfully even Hera stumbled. The light extinguished as she glared at Poseidon, but the look quickly died down with the aura the God of the Sea was releasing.

He radiated with a dark green aura, and his eyes were a dark sea green, like a sea during a storm. He glared at Hera. "You're arguing over such a small thing, while my only demigod son is somewhere right now, getting tortured!" He yelled. The room shook again with the power in his voice.

Hera opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a glare from Zeus. He looked at Poseidon, who was still enraged. "Okay, calm down, Poseidon. Sit and we should talk about this matter. After all, it's your son."

He sighed and, after one more glare at Hera, sat down on his throne. I felt Zeus fix his eyes on me. "Artemis, you're one of the best trackers. You're going to find Percy."

I felt my jaw drop. Out of all the gods, he was the one who knew how much I hated boys. Even if it was Percy...

"There is no way I'm leading my Hunters to find a _boy_!" I yelled. Sure, it was childish, but I couldn't help it. Men were disgusting creatures. My anger flared even more when he shook his head disappointingly.

"After all these years, you still haven't learnt. Not all the people are the same. Percy just saved your life... and you still can't thank him!" He said.

Hades snorted. "Ares is the one who needs to forgive Percy. He's still mad from that battle on the beach."

Ares growled and reached for his sword, but stopped as Zeus looked at him.

He turned back to me. "As I was saying... you need to regain control. You're leading the quest."

I gritted my teeth as I tried to hold back my anger. Finally, I sighed and nodded in defeat. It was pointless to fight.

I looked at my hunters, who all had a similar expression-hatred. They had joined the Hunt to escape the cruelty of men, but now to be forced to rescue one?

I felt something stir inside me. Even if I had vowed to never fall in love with a man... why did I seem to hate him so much? After all, he was witty, brave, powerful...

I looked up and noticed Aphrodite staring at me, smirking. I sent her a glare before looking at my hunters once more. They already had their bows ready to use.

I tightened my grip on my bow. "The quicker we get this over with, the better. Let's go.

Percy's PoV:

I screamed again, my vision blurred in pain, as Gaea held a burning rod of metal on my hand. With deliberate slowness, she dragged it down so it reached my elbow, scalding half my arm. I gritted my teeth, trying not to please Gaea by showing pain.

She smirked. "Still not willing to give up anything? Isn't that a shame. I could keep this up all day long. The question is, how long can you keep alive?"

I glared at her, my arm still numb. "You know that I would rather die then give away information, right?" I asked.

Gaea smiled yet again. "You will, sometime. I'll make sure of that."

After giving one final laugh, she sank into the ground, leaving me chained to the wall.

I sighed as I relaxed my muscles. It was good to get a rest after days of torture.

The days after I had given myself in were pure torture. They tried nearly everything to make me either join them or give them information-electrocution, burning, poisoning, scars with a sword and the old fashioned kicks and punches.

Even with my arm throbbing in pain, I managed to get some much needed sleep.

What awaited me made me prefer to be tortured.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself at the Roman Camp, with my friends striking at monsters. That was normal enough, but when I tried to move I realized I couldn't.

A spear sailed through the air towards me, and I instinctively raised Riptide to block it-before remembering I couldn't. It pierced my armour protecting my stomach, making me cry out in pain, as the whole world turned black for a few seconds.

And the nightmare was just starting.

Annabeth, who heard me yell, turned around and saw me lying on the ground. "Percy!" I heard her scream. I lifted my head and managed to watch her kill the Dracaena who hurled the spear, before rushing over to my side.

I tried to speak as she lifted my head, already fishing some crushed ambrosia from her pocket. As she put it near my mouth, I felt my hand clench around Riptide.

Then I stabbed Annabeth, right in the heart.

I cried out, screaming it wasn't me-but instead, I felt myself twist my mouth into a smirk. Annabeth was staring at me with surprised, pleading eyes, and I was forced to watch.

Suddenly, I felt myself being able to move again. My knees buckled as I fell, letting Riptide clatter beside me. I kneeled as I sobbed all the emotion out, Annabeth lying beside me.

What I didn't see was her eyes open, and her mouth twist into an evil smirk.

* * *

**Okay... hi.**

**Now, I understand you all have your crates of tomatoes and potatoes, but before you start throwing them, let me get my vegetable-proof shield and explain.**

**I am TERRIBLY sorry for taking so long to update. School started, and that may have delayed me a bit, but the worst two things happened to me, a worst nightmare to any author.**

**I got lazy and got writer's block.**

**Writing this chapter was probably the most difficult thing ever. I had no idea how to explain stuff, and when I finally manage to scrap the first half of it together, it was horrible and made me want to nearly give up. However, some people posted a few reviews up, which inspired me to continue.**

**Yet again, I am really sorry. However, I have a bit of an idea for the next chapter, which may come soon. Hopefully, I don't need my vegetable-proof shield again.**

**And yes, REVIEW! It caused me to continue typing. :)**

**And for the person who asked for a long chapter, I suck at writing long chapters. Sorry.**

**-Undy Pundy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

3rd Person PoV:

The room was barely lit, apart from a shimmering screen illuminating the room. A man in a suit of armour full of scratches and dents was sitting on a throne, watching the screen with a smirk. A scythe radiating an evil energy was resting against the wall.

The ground started shifting, before a figure in dirt robes rose out. Her eyes were pure brown, without a hint of white.

The man in the chair swung around, golden eyes analysing brown eyes. "This is really impressive. I'm surprised, Gaea."

Gaea smiled at Kronos, before turning back to look at the screen. It displayed a picture of a man, chained to the wall and covered in blood and bruised. As he was sleeping, he seemed to be shivering.

"Seeing the saviour of Olympus so weak is entertaining." Kronos mused. "Now that you have him, though, what are you going to do? The gods will find out about our base soon, though. They'll take back Percy and win the war."

Gaea smiled. "If they take back Percy, who said he would still be same? Have you heard of alter egos?"

Kronos nodded. "It's your second self. What does that have to do with the situation?"

"Everyone has an alter ego. It's always your opposite. If you're mainly generous and caring, your alter ego would be the opposite-dark and extremely dangerous to anyone." Gaea explained.

Kronos started to grin, his golden eyes glinting. "The gods have had Percy to win the past few wars for them." He looked back to the computer screen, where Percy was starting to stir. "Let us see how they cope with him fighting for us."

**...xXXx...**

Percy groaned as he woke. His head was throbbing, his arm was numb, and the memory of the dream still was haunting him. '_I really need to escape... but how am I going to get out, being chained to the wall and powerless?'_ he thought to himself.

Just as he was pondering to himself, the ground shifted and Gaea rose out. She was holding a small device in her hand as she smiled, brown eyes devoid of emotion.

"I'll give you one last chance to join us. If you join, you would be relieved of this torture. You can finally stop being a pawn for the gods." Gaea said.

Percy laughed. "I've got another idea. To stop you asking me to join the titans and giant's I'll just swear on the Styx to never join you." He said with a smirk. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier?

Instead of Gaea being surprised, as he thought she would be, she simply laughed. "I knew you would say that. Why else do I have this with me?"

Looking closely, Percy realized it was a taser, already flickering with a blue light. He scoffed. "What is this going to do? You've already burned me with much more force than a taser can. Why bring this out now?"

Gaea looked at him, green eyes meeting brown. "This is specially made. Me and Kronos made it, just for you." She said.

Fear flashed through Percy's eyes as he listened. Kronos was back? Steeling his nerves, he replied casually "So, what's the difference?"

Gaea grinned. "I have no idea. Let's try it out, shall we?"

The light on the taser was now glowing with a light so bright it hurt for Percy to look at it. The pain was worse, however, when it was jammed onto his right arm.

The last thing he remembered before passing out was a scream in the distance and Gaea's smiling face.

**...xXXx...**

As Percy passed out, Gaea removed the taser from his arm. A jagged scar was left glowing. If the information she had gathered was right, it would only have to be a few minutes of waiting.

Sure enough, only after four minutes, the person began to stir again. Gaea smiled. Her plan was certainly working.

When he opened his eyes, Gaea was sure the alternation worked. Instead of the peaceful sea green eyes, she was met with red eyes, so dark it was almost black.

He smiled, the dim light reflecting from his eyes and giving a ethereal look. "Hello, Gaea." He stood up, stretching his arms and grinning at the scar on his forearm. "Since you got that retard away and got me out, I guess I owe you a deed. Take your pick."

Gaea was slightly surprised that he was willing to do something for her so easily. She smiled. "I want you to-"

"-Defeat the gods? As long as I get to do most of the killing, sure." He interrupted.

Gaea smirked. "You heard me from inside Percy, didn't you?"

He grinned at the mention of Percy's name. "Yup, and now he's inside me. He sees and hears everything around him, but can't interfere. Just as I was. Now, unchain me and I'll start killing for you."

Gaea snapped her fingers, and the chains turned to dirt. He stood up and flexed his legs, before turning back to Gaea with a feral grin. "Also, don't call me Percy. I'm not Percy Jackson anymore; I'm Necro."

…**.xXXx….**

Artemis's PoV:

Nodding to my father with a sigh of defeat, I teleported my Hunters and myself back to our camp.

No one looked happy that we were searching for a man. All the hunters, including myself, were still mourning the deaths of the fallen. To top it off, we were now searching for something we had sworn off.

I looked at my downcast group, making a quick decision. "Alright, we're taking a break. You can stay here if you want, or go relive stress someplace else. Meet back here in a week's time. Then we start the search for Percy."

Some hunters looked at me in surprise, but agreed with a nod. Five of our group of twenty went back to their tents, packing for the break in the real world. The others milled around for a bit longer, before returning to the tents.

I noticed Thalia, who was alone, sitting on a log by the campfire. Dried tears were still on her face as she stared into the fire. I sat down next to her. She looked up, and I saw a lone tear leak out. I wiped it away and gestured for her to talk.

Her bottom lip trembled. "Everyone's leaving me. First, it was Luke, who betrayed me after all we went through. Then Annabeth was killed, and all I had was Percy. Now even he's gone!" She cried.

Thalia put her head on my shoulder and started sobbing. I didn't reply, instead smoothing down her hair.

After a few minutes of sobbing, she looked up at me, tears still streaking down her face.

I wiped the tears away. "You may think that. However, you have a new family, and always had it-The Hunt."

She smiled sadly. "Thank you, My Lady. For everything."

…**.xXXx….**

_Time skip-3 days later._

3rd person PoV

The moonlight shone brightly over the park pond. On a bench gazing over the water, two people were sitting side by side, giggling as they shared their evening meal.

The man chuckled. "You know, Kayla, you're perfect in everything. You're funny, smart, and beautiful." His brown eyes meeting the blue ones of Kayla's.

She laughed nervously. "I'm glad you think that, Callum." She looked at the moon, where she knew Artemis could be watching.  
Witnessing her break the vow of swearing off love forever.

Kayla knew her boyfriend would find out soon enough about the truth in the world. She swallowed nervously.

"There's something you need to know..." Kayla whispered.

The moon shone off Callum's eyes as he looked curiously at her. "What is it?"

She looked into his eyes. "You know about Greek Mythology? It's all real. Every myth, all the gods, all the monsters."

Confusion danced in his eyes, as his mouth fell open. "You mean-"

His sentence was cut short with a gurgle as an arrow pierced his neck.

Kayla screamed, watching with horror as her boyfriend slid off the bench, falling into a heap with blood pouring out of his throat.

She frantically spun around, trying to find whoever shot it. She knew it wasn't her Lady. The arrow wasn't silver, but pure black.

Suddenly, a figure whipped out of the darkness and slammed into her before she could summon her bow.

She crashed to the ground and spun before hitting a tree painfully. Instantly, the assaulter had his knee in her stomach, and a glowing knife to her neck.

Her assaulter was in a pure black piece of armor, complete with a hood covering his face. A sword was at his belt. It was simple, yet it camouflaged into the area perfectly.

For the first time, Kayla felt fear as she stared at the assaulter, the fear intensifying as he started chuckling. "Breaking the rule of the Hunters, huh. Wonder if Artemis is going to be glad or sad when she finds your dead body next to a boy."

Kayla felt anger well up inside her as he mentioned Artemis. She darted her hand forward, trying to grab the hilt of the knife. Instead, she felt her hand get deflected and felt a trickle of blood drip down from her neck.

He cocked his head as a sadistic smile seemed to darken the atmosphere. "Bad choice."

The last thing Kayla remembered as her vision turned red and black was a manic laughter that darkened the moon.

…**.xXXx….**

Necro casually looked over the destruction he had caused. Blood was all over the previously luscious grass, staining it forever. The sight of their lifeless eyes made him grin even more.

Walking over to Callum's dead body, he casually ripped off part of his jacket and wiped all the blood off his knife, before casually walking away.

Leaving all the death for Artemis and her hunters to find.

* * *

**Not meant to be on right now, but too busy feeling guilty.**

**Basically, just here to say hi.**

**Okay, bye.**

**Sorry for the wait :S**

**Don't hate me yet please xD **

**-Undy Pundy**


End file.
